


Homura and Co. Vs the Demon Shaft and the Black Knight and his Steed.

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Dark Cloud (Video Games), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: A new Barrier appears that leads to a mysterious tower called the Demon Shaft. At the top is the Black Knight and his Steed the Pendragon. What awaits Homura and her friends inside?





	Homura and Co. Vs the Demon Shaft and the Black Knight and his Steed.

Homura and Kazumi joined forces so both of their teams could investigate this mysterious barrier. Inside the barrier was something unexpected: It was a massive tower that seemed to have 100 floors. A voice boomed saying it welcomes everyone to the Demon Shaft. It mentioned to everyone that they had to scale the place until they reached the top where they would fight the voice. It mentioned every 20 floors the element will change to another color. It mentioned it's not stupid and made a force field to prevent them from cheating by scaling the exterior. It then said that's all for now.

Homura said, "This looks like it could take a while getting through. Everyone we should stock up before we enter." Everyone prepared for their trek and touched the pedestal and the platform that had it started rising.


End file.
